He Trusted You
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Harry's thought's and feelings after Dumbledore's death. Contains spoilers to the end of Half Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2. Not a romance! May be OOC but give it a chance please. First Harry Potter Fanfic! Rated K plus because I'm paranoid. Please R&R!


Lumos. *light appears from a wand i'm holding* Hello my friends. Okay. I just finished watching Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and when the scene where Dumbledore dies came, I cried and this came to me. **Warning**, this contains spoilers to the ending of Half Blood Prince. Also, this will be mostly based on the movie. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Harry Potter! Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. This was written out of sheer boredom on a 9-10 hour drive in a car with 3 brothers.

Mood music: Dumbledore's Farewell from 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'

Link: www. /watch?v=RPM4_hgISXg (remove spaces)

* * *

**_He Trusted You Chapter 1_**

Harry's POV

"Severus... please." I heard Professor Dumbledore say to Professor Snape. From my hiding spot, I looked at the elderly wizard with hidden confusion. 'What is he talking about?' I thought.

And just as I finished that thought, Snape lifted his wand and as he pointed it at the headmaster, I heard the one spell I was dreading and was also hoping NOT to hear.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

A shot of green light burst from the former potions teacher's wand and I watched helplessly as the killing curse, the same curse that killed my parents and so many others, hit Dumbledore right in the chest. The force of the impact also sent him over the edge of the astronomy tower.

As I watched, I could feel sadness inside of me swell and the sting of tears in my green eyes. I barely registered Bellatrix's maniacal laughter as she set off the dark mark over Hogwarts.

But when I saw Snape run off with Bellatrix, Malfoy and the other death eaters, my inner sadness instantly turned to anger and pure rage.

I ran after the Professor until we were close to Hadgrid's hut. Out of my eye, I spotted Bellatrix approach Hadgrid's home.

Raising her wand, she pointed it at the small hut. Suddenly flames shot out of the end of the female death eater's wand and I watched in total shock and horror as the fire collided with the house, instantly setting said house ablaze.

But my attention returned to Snape and my shock once again became anger.

"**SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU!**" I exclaimed at the man who despised my father. _"Incarcerous!"_. But Snape blocked my spell as if it were a bludger being hit by a beater's club during a Quiddtich match. This only fueled my fury even further. "**FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!**"

This time he shot a spell at me, which sending me flying backwards. When I landed, I heard Snape say to Bellatrix, "No, he belongs to the Dark Lord!". Then I saw the professor turn around and walk in the opposite direction.

Using all of my willpower, I managed to stand up (or at least as much as I could). Panting heavily and with gritted teeth, I raised my wand and used the spell I used on Malfoy before Ginny helped me hide the half blood prince's book: _"Sectumsempra!"_

But Snape beat me to it. I didn't fully register what happened. He either blocked my spell or blasted a spell of his own at me. But either way, I was once again blasted back and collided with the ground.

Striding over to me, I could see something in his eyes, though I couldn't figure out what it was. Once he was close enough to me, he knelt down and glared intently at me.

"You dare use my own spells against me Potter?" he asked.

'Wait a minute.' I thought. 'Did he just say HIS own spells against him?' and almost as if he read my mind, Snape continued and said, "Yes. **_I'M_** the half blood prince."

My eyes widened. Up until a few moments ago I never would have guessed that _SNAPE _was the half blood prince. And then I watched as he stood up and once more walked away.

Then I remembered something. 'Dumbledore.'

* * *

Once I got back to the castle, I saw a crowd of murmuring and sobbing students and teachers crowded around the edge of the astronomy tower. I didn't have to be a brilliant genius like Hermione to know what or who they were all looking at.

I had to move some people aside as I walked toward the headmaster's body. As I came right up to Dumbledore's body, I knelt down beside him.

Looking down at his dead, pale face, the tears from earlier once more stung my eyes. Reaching down, I picked up the locket that hung around his neck. as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but with absolutely no success.

The tears I tried to hold back escaped my eyes and cascaded down my face as I tried not to cry.

I was so busy trying not to let my emotions show to all of the others who stood behind me I didn't even see or hear Ginny walk up to me. Only when she crouched down beside me did I look up at her. The little sister of my best friend reached out, wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. I didn't hesitate to place my forehead against her shoulder and finally allowed myself to cry.

I've already lost so many important people in my life already. First my parents, then Cedric, then my parents best friend and my godfather Sirius, and now... and now Dumbledore.

The thought of Dumbledore no longer alive made me sob more, which also made the red haired girl next to me pull me closer to her.

No matter how many times I tried to deny it, I knew that what just happened was true. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, the greatest wizard I've ever met and will ever know, and my mentor... was dead. All because he was betrayed by the man he trusted.

And as I continued to cry my heart out, the three words I yelled at Snape came back to me and hit me like being blasted by 100 jinxes.

_'He trusted you.'_

* * *

This is only the beginning my friends! For there's more to this story yet to come! Please R&R and I'll see you all next time! Nox. *light from wand goes out as I disapperate*


End file.
